Among indoor units of air conditioners having an air filter at an air inlet, those provided with a dust removing means for removing dust trapped on the air filter have been known. An air conditioner of this type includes a container for containing the dust removed from the air filter. Therefore, in removing the dust in the container, a user has to detach a cover of the unit (a grille, etc.), and to take out the container.
For example, according to Patent Document 1, the container is arranged outside a casing body of the indoor unit so as to allow the user to detach only the container box, and the dust removed from the air filter by the dust removing means is transferred to the container by the flow of air. This structure makes it possible to discharge the dust trapped on the air filter out of the casing body, and keeps the dust in the container, thereby allowing for easy removal of the dust from the container.